Deception
by AganiofHyrule
Summary: In the child timeline after Majora's Mask, all is not well with the Hero of Time...
1. Chapter 1: Past Shadows

After saving Hyrule from Ganondorf, Link was sent back in time to regain his lost seven years. When he returned to the Kokiri forest, however, he parted ways with Navi, the little fairy that had kept him company for so long. When she left, Link realized he could never assimilate into his former life. No one knew what he had done in the Future That Was, and he returned home as not The Boy Without A Fairy, he was now the boy who'd had one and lost her. Once again shunned by his fellow Kokiri, Link could not bear the taunts of Mido and his followers, and so left on Epona to search for his beloved companion, Navi.

In Terminia, barely a year after saving Hyrule, he was forced to assume the hero's mantle once more, reliving the same three days over and over again to save Terminia from Skull Kid. He made friends with the little fairy Tatl, among many others. It pained him greatly to say goodbye.

The stresses of saving the world—twice, no less— had exacted a heavy toll from the boy. Being a child trapped in an adult's body had forced his young mind to accelerate much faster than a ten-year-old boy's should. In addition, the excruciating interspecies transformations Link was forced to endure in Termina gave him a deeper knowledge of pain than any person should know. In his adolescent body, he had the voice and demeanor of a world-weary adult.

Having seen and lived through more than anyone his age, and indeed, more than many people in Hyrule, Link was worn in mind and body. He had no home after leaving the forest, and as such he meandered through Hyrule, sinking deeper into the depression that hung over him like a black cloud. He no longer knew what to do with himself.

The Hero of Time, who had stood firm against countless monsters, who defeated in battle the King of Thieves, Ganondorf, and slayed the ultimate evil, Majora, now had to face his greatest opponent; himself.

Link gazed out over the cliffs. The ground lay far below him, dotted with sharp rocks. He wondered if he would survive the drop. Probably not. It was so tempting to jump, to just fling himself over the edge. How easy it would be to cease to exist...

"Please... Be safe, Link."

The voice echoed out from the recesses of his memory. Though it had been more than a year since he'd last heard it, he still remembered Zelda's voice with crystal clarity.

His eyes clouded over with sadness. Link had never returned to the castle, never returned to Zelda. He wasn't sure what Zelda would remember, what he wanted her to remember. Her face came clearly to him, her bright blue eyes twinkling with life. Link missed her almost more than he missed Navi.

Epona whickered at her master. The perpetual gloom that hung over him was unnatural to her. She clopped over and nudged his shoulder. He patted her absentmindedly, deep in the tangle of thoughts in his mind.

Link pulled out the ocarina Zelda had given to him, examining its sleek blue surface. He raised it to his lips, and played.

The music relayed everything that had happened to him, good and bad, since Navi became his fairy. He played every song he had learned on his journeys, each one blending smoothly into the next. Each note brought to the surface all his memories. The Song of Healing brought back to him Darmani and Mikau, and Epona raised her head when he played her song. With the music, he recalled the life of a hero, his joys, his sorrows, his pain, his love and loss. He played the mingled confusion and despair that raced around his soul, forming ever-tightening bands.

Hour after hour passed, and still Link played his ocarina. His eyes were closed, and a tear ran down his left cheek.

Finally, the music merged into an almost unbearably precious tune that Link knew by heart. Sweetly, soulfully, painfully, the hero declared his love for the princess in the final notes of her lullaby.

Link lowered the ocarina. He bowed his head. Soft applause reached his ears, and he looked up suddenly.

The princess stood in front of him, her eyes filled with an unfathomable depth of emotion that only Link would ever understand.

"I made a promise," she said softly.

Zelda convinced him to come with her back to the castle. She was greatly saddened by the state Link had allowed himself to get into. His green tunic was ripped and dirty, and his golden hair was unkempt and shaggy. No longer caring about life, Link had neglected his own health. She insisted he eat a proper meal, and then sent him off to the palace baths. He returned dressed in a new tunic, with his hair the proper shade of spun gold that she remembered.

"Link?" she said hesitantly. He turned his blue eyes to hers. Though her looked directly at her, his gaze was vacant and unseeing. She took his hand in hers. It was calloused and rough against her soft skin.

"Please, Link, focus." Her eyes bore into his.

The soft, pleading tone in her voice registered somewhere in him. He made an effort to see instead of just look.

She spoke to him quietly, sensing the anguish that ran deep.

"Link. You can't do this to yourself. You're stronger than this."

"You don't know. You don't know my pain." His voice was hollow.

"I was Ganondorf's prisoner, Link. Don't you think that affected me too?"

He was silent.

"It's been a long journey for you, longer than most. But you're here now. The danger has passed. I will always be here for you, but you have to move on."

He nodded once. It was a tiny movement, just a shadow of a shadow. But it gave her hope.

With her father's consent, Zelda gave Link a bedroom on the second floor of the castle. It was a spacious room, lavishly furnished. One door led to an enormous closet, currently empty, and another opened out to a large balcony, with a perfect view of the forest. Link dumped his adventure pouch on the ornate desk, taking in the room. To an average Hylian, this room was the height of luxury. To Link, who had spent much of his recent years sleeping in the mud, this was veritable paradise.

He hated it.

After being a woodsman for so long, this was alien to him. He felt uncomfortable, out of his element. He had to force himself to sleep in the massive bed lined with silk covers, kicking off his dirt-encrusted boots. Link closed his eyes, and slept.

_Ganondorf's face leered out of the gloom at him, dark and malevolent. The evil aura he gave off darkened the air, almost choking Link. His laugh echoed from everywhere and nowhere, drumming a mantra of death into Link's head. His snarling features melted and reformed into Majora's Wrath, and Link recalled its mottled, twisted body contorting horribly…_

Link came to, paralyzed with terror. The nightmares of his past still plagued him, and they seemed stronger than ever in the stuffy confines of the room. His hands were clenched into tight fists, and he felt his own hot blood drip from his palms where his fingernails pierced his skin. He lit a match, touching the tiny flame to a lamp. It quickly sputtered to life, and he watched the fire flicker, drawing strength from its warmth. But he was reminded of the spurts of flame from the lava at Death Mountain, and the dark dragon, Volvagia…

It was too hot, too claustrophobic in the room. Link pushed open the doors to the balcony and leaned against the railing, trying to clear his head as he breathed the cool night air. He would not go inside again tonight.

Zelda found him sleeping in the castle gardens the next morning, under a large oak tree. She didn't bother asking him how he'd managed to bypass the guards. His journeys had probably given him any number of ways to do the job. When he awoke, she took him to breakfast, and made him eat. He did so without enthusiasm, chewing slowly. She tried to interest him in many activities, but it was like trying to interact with a statue. He responded only minimally, and often not at all. When she asked him a question, he seemed not to hear.

She lost her patience. "Enough is enough, Link. You cannot draw into yourself. What would Saria think?"

He flinched at the sound of her name. He knew exactly what Saria would think. She'd be appalled.

"Or Nabooru, or Darunia, or any of them? What about Navi? What would she say?"

He stood up suddenly, so suddenly Zelda flinched. Walking to the desk, he picked up a pencil and a piece of paper. He drew a straight line across the paper, and another, and another. For a second Zelda thought he'd lost it completely, until she realized he was sketching the beginning to a piece of music. He drew in three notes, and stopped. Link pressed the ocarina into her hands.

"Play it for me."

Confused, she played what he'd written. He stopped her.

"No. Like you mean it."

She tried again, and this time the ocarina filled the room with its sweet sound. He nodded, once. Taking the paper again, he drew the rest of the song.

She didn't hesitate this time. Zelda played the ocarina the best she'd ever played, sensing the pivotal moment. The song was sad and soulful, but she could feel it washing away all her worries, all her concerns. When she lowered the ocarina, she felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

Link closed his eyes as she played, absorbing the music. The song, meant to ease the souls of the dead, did a long way towards helping the souls of the living. He felt the tangled skeins of thought unravel, clearing his head for the first time in months. Something broken inside of him healed. He was not recovered, but the passion to live burned again.

Link started the arduous process of recovering from the mental scars his quests had given him. He stayed close to Zelda, and she constantly spoke to him, as a friend, something he desperately wanted and, above all else, _needed_. Most people were curious about the blond boy in green clothes who stayed so near to the princess, and it wasn't long before Link's heroism became common knowledge, though the details remained blurred to everyone but Zelda. However, in the early stages of his recovery, Link spoke only a word here or there, earning him the nickname, "The Silent Hero."

Link had been ten when Ganondorf first rose to power. The events in Terminia had occurred in his eleventh year. He was twelve now, and struggled to fit in with the other adolescents. But Link had seen too much of life to ever truly belong. In truth, he thought of the other boys as childish and naïve. Zelda was his closest friend in those times. They whiled away the days together, exploring the castle and surrounding town. Link fenced with the other boys, but it quickly became clear that he far surpassed their skill. He was put into training with the young knights, five years older and several feet taller. His archery and horsemanship were impeccable as well, and he became an informal teacher at the castle.

Years passed in this manner, and Link grew. No longer a round-faced child, he entered his fifteenth year as a muscular young man. Twelve months later, he came of age1, and the whole kingdom flocked to the grand celebration. Many people sought him out, but he spent most of his time with his friends the sages. It delighted him greatly when Tatl came on the third day of the celebrations, and the little fairy spent most of her time in Link's hat, curled up in his hair, not knowing that her predecessor Navi had once preferred the exact same spot. When the ceremonies ended a week later, she stayed. Not a word of explanation was given, but from then on, she was always at his side.

Something else had happened in the time since Zelda had played the Song of Healing for Link. His feelings for her had deepened, encompassing far more than they had originally. It was obvious that she felt the same. No one could doubt their love for each other, and Tatl was even a little jealous. All the denizens of Hyrule fully expected that Link would propose, especially now that they were of age. But he didn't. Months passed, and yet no announcement was ever made. Everyone wondered what it could mean. Was the princess snubbing the hero? Or was it the other way around?

The former was not true. Zelda wanted very much to be married to her hero. As the days wore on, she also wondered why he never proposed. Was Link afraid of making a commitment?

In fairness to poor Link, none of the speculations were true. Link was not snubbing the princess, nor did the commitment bother him. But he never told anyone his reasons for not marrying Zelda, and rumors flew like so many Keese.

The king was worried. He was growing old, and the time was for choosing a successor was fast approaching. He could think of no one more suitable for the kingship, and Zelda refused to consider anyone but Link. He resolved to speak with Link, and perhaps uncover his motives.

Link was sitting by the window on the top room in the highest tower when the king found him. It was one of those rare times when Zelda was not by his side. She was, in fact, practicing her embroidery elsewhere in the castle. Bored with watching, Link had left, ascending the tower to play his ocarina. The sweet sound of it gave him peace. Tatl slept in his hat, tangling his hair. The king entered, listening as Link played Saria's song.

He called Link's name, and Link almost dropped the ocarina in surprise. He scrambled to his feet and bowed.

"Your Majesty! I didn't see you."

"I can be unobtrusive if I so wish, you know," the king said genially. "However, I wished to speak with you."

"Of course. What is it?"

The king deliberated over his next words.

"I think you know why I am here."

Link stopped and stared at the king. A tiny frown creased his forehead, and he turned away, looking out the window.

"So," he said softly.

The king said nothing, merely waited.

"Despite the rumors, my love for Zelda is true. I have known this since I was thirteen, and nothing has or will change my mind." He turned his head slightly, speaking almost over his shoulder. "I have never been afraid of committing myself to her."

"Then why—"

"Because I know that if I marry the princess, I will be expected to take the throne as well."

"I could not imagine a man more suitable," the king said quietly.

Link flushed slightly at the praise. "That may be," he said carefully, "but I have seen much of power and evil. Too much. Corruption follows power like a shadow. I have lost myself once. I dread the possibility of doing so again with the fate of the people on my shoulders. A man must be extraordinary to take the kingship, else he will be consumed by power."

"That is why you must take the throne! There is no one else I trust! And," the king lowered his voice, "would you stand by as Zelda married another? Would you watch as she bore his children? Would you let her go and be happy as her heirs gambol about the throne?" His voice was whiplike and accusing, each word cutting deep.

Link had been gripping the windowsill as the king spoke, and his fists clenched tighter with every question.

_Crack_. The wood splintered under his hands.

"No," he whispered. "I can't."

"I know you can't."

Link turned his head, looking back out the window. The sun was beginning to set outside.

"Those were low blows, my king."

"I had to do it. For the people. And for Zelda." He gripped Link's shoulder. "I have to look out for them, and I will. Whatever it takes."

"I know that feeling," Link murmured.

Link and Zelda sat together in the courtyard, watching the sun rise. It was the first day of spring, and Zelda had insisted on being awake for it.

"It just feels special, somehow," she'd said.

Now, however, she barely watched the sun, instead focusing on Link's face. The slowly brightening rays caught him just right; he seemed ethereal and mysterious. She found herself examining the curve of his lip, the hollow of his cheek. He sensed her gaze on him and looked at her, meeting her eyes. She blushed slightly but held his gaze.

"You're beautiful in the sunrise," he said unexpectedly.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"About who?"

"You."

His lips quirked in a smile. "_I'm_ beautiful?"

She considered it. "Yes. Stunningly so."

He laughed softly. "I love you."

She stiffened. "You've never said that before."

"You knew."

"It's not the same."

"Then I'll say it again, pure and simple. I love you."

She felt a rush of joy at hearing him say it, but only for a moment.

"You shouldn't have," she said, looking away.

"What? Why?"

"Because," her voice was strained, "it just complicates things."

"I don't—"

"How can you love me, Link? You have never shown any inclination to marry me, nor—"

"Peace," he interrupted, placing a gentle finger on her lips. "I'm sorry, I should have explained myself."

She glared at him, waiting.

"I do love you, Zelda. More than you know. But I was afraid. Afraid because I knew that marrying you meant I would take the throne as well, and I have seen too much of corruption and power to ever truly desire the kingship as others do. You have always known you would become Queen, but it was only till recently that I ever contemplated becoming King. I was being selfish, I know."

He touched her face gently. "I suppose I still am being selfish. I'm not ever going to let anyone take you from me, Zelda. And I'll kill anyone that tries."

She noticed the ring in his left hand, and gasped.

"Princess Zelda, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around him, laughing. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

And as their lips met, sealing the pact, the sun broke over the trees, washing the courtyard with its soft yellow light.


	2. Chapter 2: Old and New

Just let me say here, Link is about 17 at the time this begins

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX

The engagement was announced later that day. The entire land of Hyrule rejoiced at the news. Their beloved princess would finally be wed to her hero, and a better match had never been.

Earlier inhibitions removed, the couple wasted no time. The ceremony was set to be held in four months, the fastest a royal wedding had ever been planned.

Link wanted a mild ceremony with only his closest friends, while the king insisted on a celebration that would last a fortnight. Zelda didn't care either way and enjoyed watching the two men argue over every detail. She joined occasionally, sometimes siding with her father, sometimes with her fiancé. The compromise was a three-day celebration that the king would lavish luxury upon luxury.

Link was disgruntled. "I'll never understand royalty."

Zelda laughed and took his hand. "You'll have to eventually."

He kissed their intertwined fingers. "I suppose I will."

Sixteen weeks later, they were married on the hill in Hyrule Field. Zelda wore a long white silk dress with a train twelve feet long. Two Kokiri carried the train, young faces beaming. The Zoras swam downriver to watch the ceremony, Princess Ruto prominent among them. The Gorons descended Death Mountain to attend, Darunia at their head. Saria and Rauru came as well. Link wore an elaborate white version of his classic tunic. A gold and white cape was pinned to his shoulders, rippling in the breeze. His golden blonde hair flowed freely without his traditional cap to keep it in place. He was proud and handsome in the midday sun, Zelda regal and beautiful.

Ruto's father presided over the ceremony. As the vows were exchanged, all the fairy companions of the Kokiri swirled around the couple. When they left, everyone gasped. A thin shimmery silver streak had been left in both Zelda's and Link's hair.

Tatl brushed Link's cheek. "Our gift to you..."

Another surprise came when the ring bearer came forward. A young girl leaped forward and snatched the twin bands, closing them into her small fist. A limber, athletic figure loped out of the crowd, a figure with long crimson hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

Nabooru knelt by the girl, whispering a few words. The child danced up to Link and handed him the rings. Link took them, and looking up at Nabooru, saw that the entire Gerudo race had come. She winked and disappeared back into the crowd.

As the ceremony ended with the traditional kiss, the crowd erupted into deafening cheers. When they broke apart, Link gazed at her, almost dazed with happiness.

"I love you. Always," he murmured.

"I love _you_. Always," she responded.

Darunia pounded Link heartily on the back.

"It's good to see you happy, Brother!" he boomed as the new princeling went sprawling.

Link picked himself up off the ground, grinning ruefully. Zelda gave vent to an unladylike snort. Saria bounded up to them, and Link knelt so they were face-to-face. He'd grown through the years, and now towered over his childhood friend.

She touched a small hand to his cheek.

"You've changed a lot in the past years," she said, her green eyes boring into his blue ones. "Don't forget me, okay?"

He hummed the first notes of her song. "Never."

The festivities were every bit as extravagant as Link had feared. Dozens upon dozens of well-wishers came to see the newlyweds. When the last day came, Link was gladdened to see the celebrations end.

Having no desire to meet with any more people, the couple retired to their rooms, granted by the king as a wedding present. They caught up on their lost sleep for most of the fourth day, and that night, Zelda understood why so many young wives produce children in the first year of their marriage.

The king began giving Link series of tasks that would ease the princeling into his duties as king. Link slowly became comfortable with the duties of kingship, though he did not approach them in the typical regal manner. He dressed the same, the only real difference being that he wore a crown in place of his usual cap. He spoke roughly the same, only adopting a more eloquent tone when speaking to other royals. Anyone seeing him might have assumed that he was the king's gamekeeper, never the heir to the throne. But he was, and his time, once filled with danger, was now occupied with the running of the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule. A year later, Zelda's father stepped down and passed the royal crown to Link.

Link was giving archery lessons in the courtyard outside the sparring hall. He was generally acclaimed as being the best swordsman, archer, and horse rider in Hyrule. But then again, it didn't really come as a surprise. His life had once depended on maintaining that standard of perfection.

The queen watched silently, unseen. She was a fair archer as well, but present circumstances prevented her from firing a bow. Circumstances that Link was not yet aware of...

"Link!" she called, and he instantly turned his head, releasing the arrow he had pointed at the target a hundred meters away. The students groaned at the inattentive shot.

"Zelda," he said, and behind him, the arrow thudded dead center into the target, "what is it?"

Awed expressions crept over the faces of the trainees. Zelda ignored the spectacular shot, instead waiting for Link to come to her. He did so, taking one of her hands.

"Is everything all right?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

His brow furrowed, creasing with worry. "All right." He turned back to the trainees.

"Er... Right! Keep practicing, and remember what I told you!"

They jumped and turned back to the practice targets. The bows twanged discordantly as the arrows continued to miss their intended targets.

Link followed Zelda out of the courtyard, down one of the halls. She said nothing, and they farther they went, the more worried he grew. They went the entire length of the hall, and she turned left into another. It was the general direction of the castle gardens, the farthest possible place from the training grounds.

The little stab of fear he'd felt when she'd called his name constricted into a ball at the pit of his stomach. Finally, he could bear no more.

"Zelda, the gods damn it, what's going on?"

She paused, and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. Link instantly regretted his words.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just... you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, too," she murmured. "I am... overwhelmed."

"By what?"

She didn't look at him. "I'm... I'm pregnant, Link."

For a second, Link completely forgot his worry. "Are you serious? I'm going to be a father?"

He laughed, a ridiculous smile spreading across his face. It faded as he looked at the expression on her face. Dozens of speculations ran through his mind, but he did not dare to voice them aloud.

"Oh, Link," she whispered. "I'm terrified."

He embraced her, and could feel her tremble.

"What is there to be afraid of? We are having a son. Or daughter," he amended. There was no mistaking the awe in his voice.

"I wonder... if I am strong enough to carry this child."

"Is that what's been eating at you? Zelda, that's nonsense. Of course you're strong enough. It's the most natural thing in the world." He hugged her tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, a small smile gracing her lips. "You're right, I am being silly."

"In the meantime..." He picked her up and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to be a father!"

Zelda gazed longingly at the bowl of candied fruit by her husband. Link saw the motion, and his mouth quirked in a smile.

"Another one, love?" he asked, reaching for the bowl.

"No," she said, jutting out her bottom lip. Her resolve wavered, though, as she looked again. "All right. Just one more."

She leaned forward, taking the proffered sweet.

"You didn't used to like these so much," he commented.

"It's these stupid cravings," she said, swallowing. "Now I can't get enough. Take them away, before I'm tempted to eat the whole lot."

He covered the bowl and did as she requested. When he returned, she was coughing.

"You sound worse," he noted, brow furrowing. "Have you seen the castle physician yet?"

"He didn't seem too worried when I went yesterday."

"Yesterday you weren't coughing. And this morning it didn't sound as bad as it does now. I'm going to go get him."

"Link, honestly, I'm fine!" she called, but he'd already left.

Ten minutes later he arrived with the physician in tow.

Zelda muttered under her breath, and abruptly cut off with another bout of coughing.

"This is ridiculous," she sputtered. "I'm fine."

"Let's see about that."

He gave her a quick physical examination, checking her breathing, her pulse. She answered his many questions, grimacing theatrically at Link whenever the physician turned away.

"You seem all right, but I am going to be keeping an eye on you from now on," the physician said. Still keeping a casual tone, he addressed Link.

"Your Majesty, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course."

So Link was puzzled when the physician insisted on leaving the room.

"I am concerned for Zelda at this moment," the physician stated blandly as soon as the door shut behind them. "Normally this particular sickness would not be a cause for extreme concern, but seeing how far she is into the pregnancy, it could mean... complications."

Link blanched. "And you're absolutely sure of this?" Fear clenched in his stomach.

"No, no!" the physician said hurriedly. "It's nothing too serious yet. But we had better be cautious with her."

"Of... of course," Link responded, voice strained. He forced himself to breathe normally, and reentered the room.

"Maxhi says everything's fine," Link said, and wondered if Zelda could hear the note of forced cheerfulness in his voice.

She relaxed. "See? I told you I was fine."

"She's very weak," Maxhi informed Link. "It's bad timing that the baby should be born today."

They were running down the castle corridors to Zelda's room. Link had fetched the physician as quickly as he possibly could. The physician's assistant and apprentice, Faen, ran a few paces behind. A slender young man of seventeen, he was gifted in the healing field.

They entered her rooms with hurried grace. All of them winced as she shrieked with pain. Link dashed to her side, taking one of her hands in both of his. Her already delicate frame seemed painfully fragile now.

"Help her," he rasped.

Maxhi and Faen hurried to do their job.

Zelda screamed again, a high keening sound. The sound abruptly choked off in a series of rough coughs. Link was alarmed by how weak she sounded.

"Link..." she whispered faintly.

"I'm here," he murmured, fighting back desperation.

"Stay with me... won't you?"

He kissed her forehead. "Always," he whispered.

It had been six in the evening when Zelda began labor. It was now seven in the morning. Link had stayed the entire night. He dared not sleep, for fear of what might happen in night's dark arms. Zelda's screams had given way to low moans. She was too exhausted for anything else.

Faen's and Maxhi's faces were taut with strain and worry.

"If the child is not born soon, it will be too late for them both," Faen said in hushed tones to Link.

Zelda uttered a shriek like no other, one that drowned out every sound in the vicinity. A profound silence followed.

It ended with the hiccupping wail of a newborn child, the age-old fanfare of a new life in the world.

"A healthy young boy," Maxhi murmured, carefully placing the bundle in her arms. She held him, weak but proud.

"Isn't he perfect?" she whispered.

"In every feature," Link responded.

Maxhi and Faen retreated, not daring to disturb them their moment of happiness. It had been a most strenuous night for the Royal Family.

Zelda sighed gently, the sound barely audible.

"I... love... you..." she whispered, closing her eyes. Her head fell back against the pillow.

Link almost screamed his grief, until he realized that her chest still rose and fell. She lived. He kissed her forehead gently, his touch feather-light.

"Sleep well, my love. I'll be here when you wake."


	3. Chapter 3: Trials

Zelda recovered well but slowly. Link stayed with her and their son through all of it. He worried over her constantly, even asking Zelda's father to take over some of the king's duties in order to stay with her. The child who'd almost cost Zelda her life burbled and grew happily, unaware of the anxiety and stress he'd caused. Zelda doted on the child and named him Aidenn. Affectionately dubbed "Junior Hero" by castle staff, Aidenn grew to be bright, inquisitive, and not at all spoiled. His adorable elfin features, combined with his natural charm, meant that he was loved by everyone who knew him. While well-liked and mannerly enough when his parents were around, he was known for causing mischief in the castle.

Link adored his young son, and often took him on outings around Hyrule. When he'd reached ten years of age, Link took him on his first visit to Death Mountain. Right off the bat, Aidenn unknowingly picked a bomb flower. Proud of his new discovery, he dashed over to show it to his father. Barely biting back a series of highly colorful phrases, Link plucked the ticking explosive out of his son's hands and tossed it blindly away. He later had to apologize to a rather shaken Goron who'd been quite close when the bomb exploded.

Darunia greeted his sworn brother's son enthusiastically, slapping him roughly on the back. Link grinned fondly at the sight of his son picking himself up off the ground. He pulled out the ocarina and taught Aidenn Saria's Song, the notes of which soon filled Goron City. After a very, ah, _energetic_ performance from Darunia, Link and Aidenn left Goron City and descended partway down Death Mountain.

"Aidenn," Link said, looking at Kakariko Village far below them. "You're ten years old now... That's about the same age I was when I first learned of my destiny. And it's also the time I first picked up a sword."

Aidenn shrieked with delight as he noticed the famous Kokiri sword and shield in his father's hands.

"Wow! No way, Dad!" He reached for the sword, and stopped. "You... you really think I'm ready?"

"More so than I was when I first got this sword." Link helped Aidenn strap on the scabbard. Reverting back to his earlier excitement, Aidenn pulled the Kokiri sword from its sheathe, waving it around energetically.

"Look at me, Dad! I'm gonna be an amazing fighter, just like you!"

Link chuckled and steadied his son as a wild swing sent him staggering.

"Calm down a bit. You'll have to learn the basics first."

He coached Aidenn on the proper art of swordplay. Aidenn proved to be gifted as his father was, and learned quickly.

"It's getting late," Link said, peering at the horizon. "We should be going home."

"No, wait! Show me one more move, please!"

"All right, but only one. Which would you like to see?"

Aidenn's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "The spin attack!"

"Okay, but back away, I don't want to hit you."

Aidenn skipped backward, eyes shining. "Use it with magic!"

"With magic?" Link asked. "I haven't done that in a while… Get up there," he said, gesturing to a boulder.

Aidenn did as he was told, eager to see the famous move.

Once he was safely out of the way, Link stepped forward, holding the Master Sword parallel to the ground. He crouched slightly as the sword began to glow blue with magic. When the color changed to orange, Link unleashed the deadly power of the spin with a fierce cry. Anything within reach of the attack, almost an eight-foot radius, was obliterated.

Aidenn almost fell off the boulder.

"Godsdadthatwasamazingcanyous howmehowtodothat_please_?"

"Woah, slow down," Link said, laughing. He smiled. "I haven't done that in years. It's nice to know I can still manage it."

"Manage it?" Aidenn exclaimed. "It was awesome! Show me how to do it, please?"

"Tomorrow. Your mother will be cross with me if I bring you home too late."

"Awwwww!" Aidenn complained. "No fair!"

"Sorry, kiddo. I'd like to keep my head _on_ my shoulders for today."

They left Death Mountain for the day. Aidenn babbled with excitement as they went. Caught up in his son's enthusiastic chatter, Link never noticed the dark figure watching them. It crouched low on the roof of the archery gallery, silent as they passed. As Link and Aidenn left Kakariko, the figure sprinted away, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with inhuman agility. Within seconds, it was gone.

When they returned to the castle, Zelda was waiting for them. Aidenn immediately launched into a tale of the day's events. Hours later, when he had finally been tucked into bed, Link and Zelda retired to their rooms.

"Something's on your mind," he said, studying her face.

She didn't reply, still gazing off into space. He brought her back with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"What is it, Zelda?"

"I've been thinking... I want another child." Beside her, she felt Link stiffen.

"Are you... sure? After what happened the first time?"

"I am. I love Aidenn... and I want him to have a sister or brother."

"Zelda, the first time was so close to being the last time. And you want to try again?"

"I do. Please, Link."

Her forehead was touching his.

"I almost lost you twice, Zelda. I'll blame myself forever if I lose you to this."

"I know what it's like... to almost lose someone you love," she whispered fiercely. "I almost lost you."

He jerked back, startled. "That was different."

"Was it? I watched you fight Ganondorf. I could do nothing. You nearly _died_, while I sat by."

"It wasn't that close," he lied.

"Don't lie to me," she hissed. She tore off his shirt, dropping it to the floor.

The truth of it all was visible now. A long, jagged scar stretched down at a diagonal from his right shoulder across his chest. She touched the spot where it passed right over his heart.

"If that fairy hadn't healed you..."

"... I'm sorry. I was... afraid. I can't lose you. It would kill me too."

"I've thought about this long and hard. I wouldn't ask if I didn't absolutely want this baby."

He kissed her fingertips, then lifted his head so his eyes gazed deep into hers. They looked almost black in the dim light.

"I cannot give you a promise, but I can give you a truth."

He kissed her, softly, the truth clear on his lips.

"We will try."

Zelda watched Link spar with Aidenn. Link held back his full strength and skill, only using the amount necessary to teach his gifted son. Though young, Aidenn moved with the natural grace of his father and mother. He also proved to be a natural horseman, doing well with the castle horses. However, it was expected that he would eventually ride Epona's foal, Sijourn, with whom he had already formed a powerful bond.

Zelda plucked the bowstring of her bow absentmindedly. They'd had no luck with the second child yet, but she was still hopeful. In the meantime, she was more than content with Aidenn and Link making up her family.

"Go get the Deku shield," Link told Aidenn. "I'll show you how to fight with that on your arm."

Aidenn nodded and bounded off. Link smiled as he watched his son go.

Zelda nocked an arrow to the bow. Bringing it to full draw, she aimed at the target some fifty meters away.

Link appeared behind her, using one hand to lift her elbow higher. She smirked.

"My elbow was fine where it was."

His lips brushed her ear. "Was it?"

In response, she released the bowstring and sent the arrow arcing away. It thudded into the target.

"A bulls-eye," he said.

"But not dead center." She pursed her lips.

"It was still a spectacular shot."

"And not good enough."

"What were you expecting?"

She turned to him, her eyes dark. "I feel so useless when I can't use a weapon like you can."

"Your upbringing was different from mine. Your life didn't depend on it like mine did. Don't blame yourself. Either way, that was still more than a fair shot."

"You flatter me too much," she murmured. She lifted her head, scanning the area. "Shouldn't Aidenn be back by now?"

Link looked up, too. "Actually, he should. I wonder what's taking him so long."

They waited a bit longer, growing more concerned by the second.

"I'm going to go get him," Link said, and she nodded.

Link tried to keep his steps measured and even, but he couldn't control the tight ball of worry in his stomach.

A Hyrulean guard on his rounds was approaching. He bowed deferentially to the king.

"Have you seen Aidenn?"

The guard rested his hand on the pommel of his sword. "Now that I think of it... I thought he was with you. I'm surprised to see you back so quickly, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, didn't you just leave through the south gate a few minutes ago?"

Link's eyes widened. "No, I didn't."

Turning on his heel, he sprinted back to his rooms. He approached the farthest one with some apprehension. Here the memories of his past were stored. He opened the door.

Hanging on the wall were the many masks he had collected on his trip to Termina. The Longshot, Megaton Hammer, and other items he'd acquired were also here. He wasted no time. Link prepared himself for battle as he had so many times before.

But this time around was different. This time, something much more than his life was at stake. This time, his son's life hung in the balance.

He ran into the hallway, almost crashing into Zelda.

"Sorry!" He apologized. She wasn't paying attention, however. Her keen eyes raked up and down his figure. He was dressed in his rough green tunic, and the regal crown that held back his long blonde bangs was missing, the old cap back in place. The Hylian shield was slung over his back, as well as the Master Sword. With a start, she realized he was dressed exactly as he had been when he'd saved Hyrule. And that could only mean one thing.

"Aidenn's missing?" she gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Yes," Link sighed. "I'm going to find him. I think he's been kidnapped."

"I'm going with you. Don't argue," she said, in response to his initial reaction. "He's my son too."

"I can't watch out for you and look for him too."

"You won't need to. Meet me at the stables."

She darted into their room, shutting the door with a quiet click. He paused, thinking. Whatever she had planned, he trusted her.

Link finished tightening the straps on Epona's saddle. She was the only horse he really trusted, especially for this. Sijourn's sire, Istran, stood by Epona. He was meant to be Zelda's steed.

Something made him turn around. Standing silently behind him was Sheik.

"Ah," he said, covering his surprise. "I'd forgotten that. I still don't understand whether you're a girl or a boy in that disguise."

Sheik's red eyes flashed. "I'm still Zelda," he/she/it said in a voice that Link could neither place as male or female.

"How far does the transformation go, though?" He poked her arm. "Zelda's not muscled like this. Did you..."

Sheik stared at him impressively. "Did I what?"

He gestured vaguely. "You know..."

"Know what?"

"Never mind..." he muttered.

Sheik swung herself (himself?) up onto Istran.

"Let's go."

Link mounted Epona, and they were off.

"Lake Hylia," Link said. "That's where everyone seems to think I've gone."

"Who is this impersonator?" Sheik mused. "And what does he want with our son?"

They dismounted at the lakeshore, staring out over the water.

"The Water Temple," they both said.

"I'm the only one who can enter," Link said hesitantly. "I can breathe underwater with the Zora tunic. And I can use the Iron Boots to sink to the lake floor."

"Don't you have a mask that lets you breathe underwater?"

"The Zora Mask? I didn't… bring it…"

Sheik's hands clenched into fists. "I don't like this. I should be there with you every step of the way."

"I've done this before. I know what I am doing."

"Be safe."

Link surfaced, enjoying the fresh air. Water might be breathable when he wore the Zora tunic, but he much preferred the natural way of breathing.

He put away the Iron Boots, and his hand brushed the three masks he kept in his pouch. He pulled out the Zora mask. He could imagine Zelda's fury if she'd known that he'd had it this entire time, and felt a twinge for his blatant lie. But it was a lie he could live with. A small price to pay for her safety… He put it away, and entered the Water Temple.

Link paused by the door. Beyond it was the place where he had fought his own shadow, Dark Link. Though that had been years ago, the echoes of the battle still rang in his mind as he pushed open the door.

And stopped.

This area was the same as his nightmares remembered it. White mist obscured everything in the distance, and shallow reflective waters rippled under his feet. A lone dead tree reached leafless branches to the empty white blank that was the sky, the gray bark contrasting against the background.

Link exhaled quietly. "Back to hell."

A low chuckle answered him. "This one you won't leave behind."

"Dark Link."

The shadowy figure stepped out from behind the tree. As he walked toward Link, Dark seemed to shimmer like the mist behind him. When he was five feet away, he stopped. Dark was no longer a darker clone of Link. He was now an exact copy.

"I thought I killed you," Link remarked calmly.

Dark laughed, the sound of it setting Link's nerves on end.

"I will never die."

He disappeared, and Link felt the warmth of ghostly breath by his ear.

"Not while you live."

Dark reappeared by the tree. Aidenn was at his side. A gag was over his mouth, and his wrists were bound together behind his back.

"Aidenn!" Link cried, taking a step forward.

In one movement, Dark drew his sword and held it to Aidenn's throat. He clicked his tongue warningly.

"Someone's blood will taint these waters today. If you'd rather it not be your son's, I suggest you stay where you are."

Link stopped in his tracks. "What do you want from me?"

"Revenge. You stole my purpose."

He kicked Aidenn aside, shrugging his shield from his back onto his right arm.

"If you win, you take your son and when I next return, I'll leave you alone. If I win..." A wolfish grin danced on Dark's face. "Your son gets to watch his father die seconds before his own life ends."

They leaped at each other, identical war cries emanating from their throats. Their swords met with a resounding clang. Link bared his teeth fiercely as a heavy blow sent him staggering.

Aidenn watched, wide-eyed. It was impossible to tell which Link was his father and which was his kidnapper. All he knew was that the impersonator was as good a fighter as Link... and that if the stranger won, he would die.

Their bodies moved in a graceful, deadly dance, where a misstep meant death and a proper one meant life... but only for a few more seconds.

Link wasn't winning, but he wasn't losing. All he needed was the opening to reach for the Megaton Hammer...

But Dark wasn't taking chances. Link could only react and react again. If he had had a bit more time, he could have won.

Ironically enough, Link's doom was sealed by his own son. Aidenn whimpered as they whirled by, too close for safety. Link instinctively took a half-second to glance at his son, to reassure himself that Aidenn was safe. It was half a second too long. Dark saw the opening and lunged. The Master Sword clattered to the ground, and Link felt the cold steel of Dark's blade press against his throat. He became still as stone.

In a move that Link had used himself many times, Dark executed a perfect back flip, kicking Link hard in the chest as he did. It was a move Link had only ever used while in Zora form. Somehow Dark had perfected it on his own. Link skidded along the watery floor. Dark's boot had caught the left side of his face, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Dark placed the point of his sword an inch from Link's chest, with all the imperial authority of Fate itself.

"I don't want you to die," he whispered, too low for Aidenn to hear. "I'm not so shallow that your death would satisfy me. I want you to _suffer_. So I'll tell you this: You took _my_ purpose, _my_ life, so I'll take yours. I'm going to continue being you. I'm going to impersonate you while you rot somewhere outside of the borders of Hyrule, I don't really care where." Louder, for Aidenn to hear, he said, "Look away, Aidenn. I don't want you to see this."

Link couldn't move, couldn't speak. Something wouldn't let him open his mouth. He wanted, _needed_, to scream to Aidenn that the impersonator had won, that he wasn't safe, that his real father was not the one who addressed Aidenn with gentle tones and soft looks. Dark touched the blade of evil to Link's heart, and blue flames that burned agony enveloped the fallen hero.


End file.
